Nia
by SparklingEyesWithACrazyMind
Summary: James and Lily...what happend to them before Voldemort ruined their lives? What is Petunia's relationship with Lily really like?


Petunia and Lily were sitting on the terrace at 347 West Brookfield Drive – the residence of Mr. and Mrs. Nightfire.

KEY 

_Lily _

Petunia

_Nia?? _

Yes?

_Promise me you'll always look out for him. _

Of course deary, why wouldn't I?

_Oh, I don't know, just have this nasty feeling that things won't turn out the way we always expected them to. _

It'll be fine Lee, you'll see. Now come on in, I've put the kettle on. A spot of tea will do you good.

Later 

Goodbye sweetheart.

_'Bye Nia. Come by soon, you said you would. _

I will, don't worry. And don't lift anything heavy now!

_I won't, though you're one to talk. _

Oh, come off it, we both know you shouldn't even be painting, let alone lifting things.

_It'll be fine, I'll be fine, now I really have to go. I told James I'd be back an hour ago, you know how much he worries about be these days. _

Of course. Now on with you before I make you stay here with me.

Hello James.

Lily! Where've you been??? I was beginning to worry.

Only beginning to? Well that's an improvement isn't it?

Lily please, these days who knows what could have happened when a person goes missing for an hour.

I wasn't missing, I was with Petunia. (Lily's anger started to rise.)

I'm sorry Lily, I can't help but worry about you … I'm sorry.

It's all right James, everything's all right.

January, the Next Year 

(An Midnight Owl to Lily)

Lee –

Please come. Now. I need you. Will…

- Nia

_"Nia!"_ (Lily said in a hushed whisper as she knocked quietly on the door of her sister's house.—the door fell in with a BANG!!!) _Nia!_ (said Lily frantically) _"Where are you? It's me, Lily"_

"Lee" (said a quiet voice, Lily looked, and her sister imerged from the closet with her baby in her arms.)

_My god Petunia! What happened?? _

Voldemort.

(Lily gasped in shock) _Oh Nia! No…no it couldn't have been! _

It was…he…he…Will…(Petunia broke down sobbing, and sank to the floor. Lily rushed over to her sister and held her, gently rocking)

_Oh Nia, I'm so sorry._ (The two of them sat there until Petunia's sobs subsided.)

_You can't stay her Nia. We have to get you out of here. Come with me. Come stay with me and James for a while. _

No…no I can't. What…what if he comes after me…and I'm there…with you? Then he'll get you…and James…and it will be all my fault. No…no…I can't go with you Lee, I'm sorry…I just can't do that to you. No, I'm …best off… on my own.

_Nia, be quiet. Listen to yourself. You're in no shape to be by yourself. You and the baby are coming with me. That's all there is to it…alright? Come on, stand up now. Here, hold my hand. _

Back at the Potter's House 

Lily! Where were…Petunia???

_James, grab a blanket from the guest room, and put the kettle on. _(James did what Lily said, and as he did so, Lily lit a fire in the fireplace and sat her sister down near it.)

_Here Nia_ (said lily, wraping a blanket around her legs, and handing her sister a cup of tea) _Drink this. Would you like me to put Roger in with Harry? _

No…no, I'll keep him here with me. He…he's all I have now. I'd just rather…

_I understand Nia. Don't talk, there'll be time for that later, for now you just drink your tea alright?_ (Petunia nodded, and Lily rubbed her shoulder)

(Petunia fell asleep in an hour or so, and James carried her into the guest bedroom. Lily put little Roger nest to her, and kissed her sister on the forehead before leaving the room.

Well, what do you think??? Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please Review:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D Thanx:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:):):) The JP/LE part will come in later.


End file.
